Finding Jewels
by LckyDogJess
Summary: This is an adventure type story with some KD stuff. I'm planning on having a bit of fluff in it as well but not til later on in the story.
1. Wild Animals

Hey everyone, I'm kinda nervous/excited here cuz I'm about to post my first ever fanfic (fireworks go off, streamers float to the ground, the marching band plays…) I'll cut to the chase here, I will try to update as often as I can but I'm in marching band and taking 8 classes a day and one is an AP class while 6 are honors. To be frank, I get loads of homework plus I have to keep up my fluting skills. I will probably have time over the weekends to at least work on this story if not update it. I won't be doing these long intros just so u know, lots of people spend half of their story thanking everyone who reviewed. So, I am now thanking you in advance. Thanks its very nice of you to review and I appreciate both the compliments and criticism and will take into account all that you have said when I continue writing. Feel free to email me or AIM me whenever though I don't actually go on AIM much so it'd be better to email me or post here or whatnot. I will stop babbling soon. I hope you like this fanfic, happy labor day weekend, and all the best for those who got caught in hurricane Katrina.

Kel took a moment to brush her chin-length brown hair out of her eyes. She needed to focus on the task at hand. "Trey, check the defenses behind us and make sure the others are doing their job. Nari, get two or three of your sparrows to search to the east. It's getting dark over there and if I were Dom, I'd be over there so that the enemy couldn't see me." Kel didn't turn as her orders were followed. It was Raoul's idea to practice her commander training with Dom's squad. _It's just so daunting to be telling men twice my age what to do. How would I know more than them?_ Kel thought. _And Mithros, why must we be playing more of those games that Wyldon taught us at dinnertime! _

Kel hastily turned her attention back to her sentries. She must focus on her task or else she will win against Dom. She was on the defense and must pay attention for the slightest of details. If she didn't, Dom would sneak up on her and win. Kel grinned underneath her Yamani mask as she thought of the look on Dom's face if he won. She pictured his startlingly blue eyes looking into her own as a grin spread on his face. _Stop thinking like that! Are where on earth are the…_

But Kel was suddenly cut off from her own thoughts as a roar of sound hit her ears. Creatures of all species started shrieking and running off towards the palace. Kel's ears seared in pain at the massive amounts of chittering, barks, yowls, and every other animal sound that can be imagined. _What in the name of the Goddess is going on? Is Daine up to something?_ Kel thought feverishly. The men Kel was in charge of grouped around Kel looking to her for orders.

"We'd best just leave it be," said a familiar voice. Kel turned to find the handsome sergeant walking towards her. "Daine will know what's going on. We can finish this little game of ours for another day. Why don't we go down to dinner?" Kel was uncertain as she watched the sparrows and Jump sprinting away becoming just a dot in the horizon. Dom, sensing her hesitation added, "Someone's got to be there to make sure Meathead eats his vegetables."

Kel gazed up into his smiling eyes and muttered, "Like he'll listen." This brought a warm smile onto Dom's face. Kel's stomach flip-flopped as she saw him smile. _I must be quite hungry for dinner._ Kel half-heartedly thought. Kel sighed and trudged back towards the castle with Dom and the Third Company at her heels.

Kel arrived at the mess hall with her stomach rumbling. She smelled the aroma of some sort of meat and vegetable soup and grabbed herself a large helping. She grabbed a slice of bread as she turned to survey the dining hall looking for a place to sit. The tray landed with a soft clunk across from Kel's best friend Neal. Kel chose to ignore the fluttering in her stomach as Dom chose a seat next to her.

"So, Meathead, what's new with Yuki?" Dom asked with a sly grin as he slurped down some of his meal. Yuki had left a few weeks before to go with a Tortallan delegation to the Yamani Islands to negotiate over trading issues between the two countries.

"You are the most ungrateful, selfish relative I've ever seen. Most people might ask me how my day was or what I've done all day but all you can do is ask about my fiancée. I am doomed to be misunderstood," Neal said with a flourish.

"I think you're just avoiding the question," Dom pointed out, his eyes dancing with laughter.

"So what have you been doing today Neal?" Kel asked as Neal opened his mouth to retort.

He shot a quick glare towards Dom before replying, "I've done nothing but paperwork. I'm bored stiff. I can't believe I'm saying this but I would even like to be doing knightwork than all of this stuffiness."

"Why don't you just talk to the Lioness?" Dom suggested. "I'm sure your former knightmistress would be happy to find you something to do."

Neal sighed before saying, "I would, but ever since she got pregnant again, her temper's been flaring nonstop. It'd be best for me to stay away from her right now." Kel grinned at the mental image of Neal cowering in front of a raging Alanna.

Dom, Kel, and Neal were later joined by their friends Owen and Merric. All of them talked animatedly about their duties. All of them, that is, except for Kel who remained quieter than usual throughout the meal. _What happened with all of the animals out there? It can't mean anything good. I must go talk to Daine as soon as I can slip away._

Kel started to get up to put her tray away when the sound of the mess hall door being thrown open made her look the other way. In strode Kel's former knightmaster Lord Raoul looking pale. Kel quickly put away her tray and headed towards him. This couldn't be good news.

"Kel, I need you and your friends to report to the meeting room as soon as you can. It's urgent," Raoul said without hesitation. Kel looked at Raoul carefully to see if anything could be revealed on his face. The worry in his eyes stuck out like a charred tree in the middle of a wild, vibrant forest. Kel nodded as she hurried to the table to tell her comrades.

Okay, that's it. Hope you liked it. I will try to get the next chapter up soon.

Disclaimer: I don't anything. It belongs to the ever-talented Tamora Pierce though I do own the plot.


	2. Kel's Task

Hey everyone! Sorry it took a little while to post but I've been having tons of marching rehearsals to prepare for the first football game of the season. Not to mention that I've had loads of homework and a flute audition coming up. I also should be getting my permit this week which I am so excited about. I'll probably be running through the halls acting like a maniac after I get it. Anyways… thanx so much for the reviews – I was actually skipping around the house after I read them (granted no one was home at the time). I'm gonna try to update about once a week hopefully.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot because the rest belongs to Tamora Pierce. And on with the story…

Raoul led the way as Kel and the others scrambled to grab another roll. Everyone was silent as they wound their way through the castle; the tension rising as they all tried to determine what had put Raoul into such a frenzy. _Does this have anything to do with the animals panicking before dinner?_ Kel thought feverishly. _And why didn't Raoul tell me anything when he came to fetch us? Surely a quick briefing would be alright so that we're not just walking into the unknown here._

"Jon?" Raoul asked at the door they had just stopped in front of.

"Come in," the king replied. Assembled in the conference room were many of the most important people in the kingdom. Kel looked around in slight awe as she saw that the king had also gathered up Duke Gareth of Naxen and his son, Duke Baird, the Lord Provost, Buri, Thayet, Daine, Numair, Lord Wyldon, and Myles.

The king took a deep breath before saying, "Let's begin then. I know that you all are wondering why I called you here on such short notice. The reason why I – Numair, can you please secure the room from any eavesdroppers?"

Numair looked startled from the sudden change of topic. He recovered quickly as his black magic filled the room making the mood more ominous.

"Thank you. Now, as I was saying, the reason why I called you here today is to discuss a crime that happened today. We've…" Jon cut off. He seemed to be finding it increasingly difficult to continue. Thayet reached over and held her husband's hand for encouragement.

This seemed to work as Jon continued, "We've just discovered that the Dominion Jewel has been stolen." Murmuring broke out all around Kel as she stood shock still. _Who stole it? Was it an inside job? What were they going to do about it?_

Jon held up a hand for silence. The angry whispers fell short as the king continued, "While I know this is a stressful situation, we must remain calm. If the rest of the Tortall was to find out about this, they would get scared. People do crazy things when they are scared and don't think they are safe. I trust all of you to keep this to yourselves. I called you here today to ask of you where you think we should go from here. I am asking you now to give me but a few moments of your time so that I can give you whatever information that I know." Jon looked around as he finished. Solemn but loyal faces looked back at him.

"I was informed that something was amiss when at around sundown Daine came to tell me that the country's animals were deeply disturbed. They had all clamored towards her looking for comfort. They had sensed that the land was somehow tainted and different. It didn't feel right to them. Daine managed to calm them down as Sir Myles, Duke Baird, and my Lord Provost all helped me try to get to the bottom of it all. After a short discussion, we agreed that the Dominion Jewel might have a glitch in it. I strolled down to retrieve it when I noticed that it wasn't there."

Jon paused before continuing, "I hurried back to the conference room where Daine and the others were waiting for me. I immediately told them what happened and asked Daine to see if the animals had seen any trace of someone hurrying away from the castle. An eagle had seen three hooded men galloping away on horses. He had been so scared though that he hadn't been able to tell us even in what direction they were traveling. He did mention though that one man's sword had some sort of jewel on it because it glinted in his eye in the fading sun. That is all that I know. I'm now asking for everyone to voice their opinions on what we should do about this."

A few moments of silence suffocated the room as everyone tried to absorb the news they just received. Merric was the first to speak. "Why don't we just send the Own after these rogues? These men wouldn't have a chance against them."

Raoul replied, "You can't just send the whole kingdom's army out at random when we are not at war. What'll happen when everyone in Tortall sees them leave? It'll create a panic. They will think we are at war or in trouble and we must not allow panic to spread."

"Right, because of course we aren't in trouble…" Gary muttered under his breath which earned him a stern glare from the Knight Commander.

"Nobody would panic though if there was just a squad that went from the Own or the Riders," Onua commented.

"But how would a squad by itself be able to find the rogues? There would be so much ground to cover. They couldn't possibly know which way to go," Thayet pointed out.

"Not if Daine went with. The animals can sense when the Dominion Jewel is near; that's why there's been so much more wildlife in the past few years," said Numair.

"Daine?" asked Jon. "Would you be willing to do that? It's really up to you. I can't force you to go on a potentially dangerous business. We don't even know what we're up against."

"I'll do it, Your Majesty. I'll help out in any way I can if it means calming down the animals," Daine replied.

Nodding, Jon said, "Thank you. I think we will need to send a squad of the Own instead of the Riders since they are more accustomed to battle situations. Raoul, do you have anyone in mind?"

Kel's stomach lurched as Raoul glanced her way. _He wants me to go. A few jousts in a tournament are all well and good but reclaiming the Dominion Jewel is something that the Lioness should be doing – not me._

"I think, Jon, that Dom's squad would be very well equipped to head out. Many of the others don't have the experience that his has, and those that do are out doing border patrol or other duties," Raoul said, still staring at Kel though now there was a glint of amusement sparkling in his eyes. "Plus, it will be excellent training for Lady Kel. I am confident that she will do well."

_You are a bad man_, Kel thought as she glared back at Raoul.

"Very well. Are you both willing to take on this task?" Jon turned to them and asked.

Dom gave a curt nod. Kel turned to her king and replied, "Your Majesty, I don't think that I am the right person to be going on this mission." She gazed firmly into his startlingly blue eyes that fleetingly reminded her of someone else.

"Nonsense Mindelen. You've been in battle situations before and know how to keep your head. You might even be a better choice for the job than the Lioness though she's in no condition to go anyway," Kel's former training master imputed.

"You'll be great, Kel. Please come," Dom added for her ears alone.

A warm shiver ran down Kel's spine as Jon looked towards Kel for a response. She sighed before answering, "I will do this, Your Majesty."

"Good, we will need a mage to go with you as well. Just because one man had a sword doesn't mean they don't know how to do magic. Rumors of trouble would start going around if Numair went so it will have to be someone else," Jon said as he looked around the room.

"Well," Neal drawled. "Seeing as though Kel and my dear cousin will probably pine without me, I think I better come as well." Kel was able to keep a straight face at that though others in the room weren't including the Queen who quickly covered her smile with one hand.

Myles smiled and inquired, "What will the palace do to find out what is going on? If this group suddenly gets ambushed or lost, how are we supposed to know?"

"I'm sure the Darkings would be more than happy to help," Daine pointed out. "Some will go with us and some can stay here at the palace."

Jon nodded. "I believe that is everything then." He turned to Dom, Kel, Neal, and Daine. "The plan is to use the animals to follow the pursuers. Catch up with them as quickly as you can and get the Jewel back. Bring them back alive if you can, I know I would like to question them on how they found out where the Jewel was kept and how they got past the security measures. Raoul, did I forget anything?"

Raoul casually responded, "Try not to get yourselves killed as it's such a pain trying to hire new people to the Own."

Dom replied, "As long as Meathead here doesn't screw up, I think we'll manage."

_Or as long as I don't mess everyone up_, Kel anxiously thought.

"Alright, servants will pack what you will need and ready your horses. There's still a few hours left before daybreak so I suggest you get as much sleep as you can until then. Mithros bless." Jon finished.

Recognizing their dismissal, everyone got up and drifted towards the door. _What have I just gotten myself into?_ Kel sighed.

All right, that's it for this chapter. I'll try to get the next one up sometime this weekend but I might not be able to because I have to get my homecoming dress on Friday, go to a college on Saturday for a band field trip, and finish up a vocab project for history on Sunday. I'm also supposed to have a non-alcoholic tequila party this weekend lol. See ya! 


	3. A Dark Twitter

Hey everyone! First of all, I want to apologize for a few things. First of all, I know that I said that I would have the next chapter out a few weekends ago and I'm really sorry but I had a lot of homework and then it was homecoming (loads of fun there) and then marching band rehearsals so I'm sorry. I'll also try not to do so much dialogue in one chapter again but I needed to get all of the expository explanation stuff out of the way. Anyways… I've got lots of good stuff planned for this story. I like it at least. So, thanks for the reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. If I did though, you'd all be invited to the super-awesome par-tay that I would have in celebration. Heehee…

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Kel was lost in thought as she walked out the door. This was to be her biggest assignment yet. _How could the king let the Dominion Jewel get away?_ There was so much that needed to get done before Kel left. _How many of the griffin arrows do I have? _Kel thought.

"Kel!" Kel turned around to see Dom waving at her. She slowed down to wait for him to catch up. She could feel her heart beating quicker than usual. _I'm nervous about my assignment. That's all._ Kel firmly told herself. Dom smiled down at her. Kel's hands started to shake so she quickly grasped them and held them behind her back. He was awfully close to her now and Kel could even count all of the freckles on Dom's face from where she was.

"So," Dom began. "It'll be just like old times then won't it? And this time we'll actually have Meathead here to listen to the jokes we make about him."

Kel grinned up at him with a sparkle in her eyes. "The only difference is that now you are going to have to listen to me instead of the other way around. And I expect you to be on you best behavior."

"I always listen to you Kel," Dom replied softly, his face serious. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm glad you're coming with. I – We need you." Dom reached out as though to give her a hug and then quickly withdrew himself as though he thought better of it. He flashed a quick smile before briskly heading off in the opposite direction.

Kel stood where she was in a trance for a few seconds before she finally snapped out of it and started to head to her rooms. She opened her door and found Tobe already in there packing her things.

"Tobe," Kel began. "How did you get here before me?" Kel picked up her glaive and attached it to her belt as she waited for him to answer. She didn't question the fact that Tobe knew everything that happened in the meeting. He had probably eavesdropped on it as he waited outside the door for his instructions. She didn't bother to scold him for it as it proved to be more useful than anything else.

"I just took a different way to get here is all, my lady," Tobe responded while he continued packing. "You should probly go get ready. I've got the packing all set here."

Kel thanked Tobe as she headed towards the stables. _What would I do without that boy?_ Kel thought gratefully. She sighed contentedly as she opened the door to Peachblossom's stable. Kel groomed and saddled Peachblossom as she explained to him what was going on. She did the same for her other mount, Hoshi. By the time Kel had finished with her mounts, it was a few hours before sunrise. She looked up from adjusting Hoshi's tack to see Raoul entering the stables. He looked over at the readied mounts, and Kel could see the laughter dancing in his eyes.

"So, our famed lady knight plans to rush out to save Tortall before even having any food or sleep. My dear, I thought you'd learn by now. You aren't leaving for another couple of hours. Why don't you try to get as much sleep as you can muster before then." Kel looked at Raoul gratefully and nodded. As he led Kel to a cot in the stables he chuckled, "It wouldn't look very heroic if the commander of this mission fell into the mud from a lack of sleep. I'll make sure you're awake you when you're needed." Kel sighed as sleep overcame her. _Will I be able to do this without Raoul helping me the whole time?_ Kel thought before everything went dark.

All too soon Kel heard the sound of sparrows circling overhead. "I'm up," she managed to mumble before sitting slowly up. Kel glanced around the stables and noticed that many of those assigned for her mission were already in there murmuring quietly or saddling their mounts. Kel saw Dom looking over at her. He quickly smiled and turned to Daine and struck up a conversation. Kel saw Daine nod and hand something dark being handed over to him. Kel stiffly stood as Dom walked over to her.

"Morning," Dom said. "I have something for you from Daine." He handed Kel a darking who immediately circled itself around Kel's neck. "His name is Squishy and he's yours." (A/N: Finding Nemo fans anyone? When I saw the movie, Squishy completely reminded me of the darkings. lol I don't own that either btw. Dory does…) Kel rubbed the darking who shivered contentedly.

"Thanks," Kel responded. "Do you know where I can get some food before we leave?" Kel's stomach was feeling funny and Kel was stubbornly convincing herself that it was just because she hadn't had breakfast.

Dom reached into a bag that he was holding and pulled out an orange. "Have this. It's still fresh. I better get back to the rest of the men now. See you!"

Kel ate the orange and proceeded to do a quick routine on her glaive. She walked into Peachblossom's stall to find that he wasn't there. Kel kept herself calm as she looked in Hoshi's stall to find the same results. She strode outside to find Tobe holding both of their reins with her packs set on them. They were ready to go. Kel gratefully swung herself onto Hoshi's back as Tobe climbed on Peachblossom's. She looked around at her waiting command.

"Let's go then," Kel ordered as she trotted off towards Scanra. She really wasn't one for big speeches.

"That was riveting," Neal said as he caught up beside Kel.

Kel sighed, "There wasn't anything else to say Neal. I'm just a bit preoccupied right now. How are we supposed to find the Jewel? Anyone could have it."

Neal plodded along in silence beside her before responding, "I really don't know. This might just be a waste of our time. I suppose we must try though."

Kel looked over at Neal. _He was right of course. Having pessimistic thoughts certainly won't make the task any easier. _Kel was about to tell Neal this when a fierce twittering overhead distracted her. Kel looked up to find robins darting all around the group with a manic gleam in their eye.

Kel was about to call the sparrows to act as scouts to try to find any danger when they shot up from their perches and started to dash straight at the robins. Kel looked on as her sparrows flit in and out between the sparrows trying to peck and claw at them. _What the hell is going on here?_ Kel had never seen her birds attack anyone else without a good reason.

Kel looked over at Daine who was straining to get the situation under control. Kel thought the best thing would be to keep quiet and let her work. The squabbling stopped as all of the birds looked over at Daine. They had all frozen at the same time so some of them were in awkward positions. A robin had a sparrow in a sort of headlock with his wing while a different sparrow had a robin's head in his claws. As a unit, the sparrows quietly fluttered down and settled themselves onto their normal perches on Kel's horses. After about ten more minutes, the robins flew off into the forest.

The whole group looked towards Daine. She looked up and said, "Nothing to worry about everyone. Just a slight confusion is all." She gave Kel a significant look though to tell her that she wanted a private word.

"Let's move on," Kel commanded giving them all a stern look that they took to mean that now was not the time for questions. Kel waited as Daine came up beside her.

"Something was wrong with those robins, Kel," Daine said softly. "I don't really even know what happened. When I looked into them there was something wrong with them. They didn't even really know who they were. It was like they had a raging fire inside of them that I had to put out. I've never seen it before."

"What do you think caused it?" Kel asked curtly.

"I think," Daine hesitantly responded. "I think they might have been possessed or controlled by someone."

"Would the Dominion Jewel be able to control the animals?" Kel wondered aloud.

"I believe so…" Daine said softly.

Kel let Hoshi lead as she got lost in her thoughts. _They know how to use it. What else are they going to be able to do with it?_

…………………………………………………………………………………………

That's it for that chapter. I'll put up the next one as soon as I can. Hope you guys like it. See ya!


	4. Murky Waters

Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews everyone! I really do appreciate it. I really don't have anything else to say except GO WHITE SOX! Had to do that. I live only about an hour or two away from Chicago so I've got a little hometown pride right now since the sox are doing the best they've done in years since they're going to the WORLD SERIES! And I'm very proud of myself because I actually watched the game which I normally don't do. That's about it, hope you enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: Basically, I own nothing…

……………………………………………………………………………………………

A reddish glow started to settle across the hills as Kel plodded along. _Well, at least I won't have to worry about being bored. _She looked around at the men who were starting to slouch in the saddle. Their backs and necks were cricking as they rode along in silence.

"Alright everyone. I think that's enough for today. Let's start setting up camp for the night," Kel announced. A relieved sigh spread throughout the men as they dismounted. As soon as Kel started to remove her feet from the stirrups, Tobe was right beside her taking the reins and offering to brush Peachblossom and Hoshi down. Kel nodded gratefully as she went to help set up the tents. Kel knew that others were gathering the firewood and water, preparing the meals, and digging the latrines. Kel's men were trained to do what was needed of them and not to get in each other's way. It was pure habit at this point.

Kel heard an almost inaudible grunt as she saw a man carrying a large bucket of water back to their campsite. The man placed the bucket down only letting a few drops escape. A stocky black hunting dog trotted over eagerly wagging his tail. He started to drink directly from the bucket issuing groans from the nearby men. _Now they're going to have to get some more for themselves. _The man who had brought the water glared at the dog before grabbing another bucket and walking off toward the stream.

Just then, the dog started to hack as though it was trying to get rid of a fur ball. His eyes started rolling back until you could only see the whites of them. He began to sway as though disoriented.

"Daine!" Kel shouted in distress. Nothing more needed to be said. Daine dashed out from behind her horse whom she had been grooming and rushed beside the dog. She knelt down beside the dog who was now starting to convulse as though in a seizure. Her hands ran frantically up and down the dog's rib cage. A pain-filled whine echoed throughout the silent camp before all went still.

"No," Daine whispered. "No, come back…" Kel felt a lead weight drop into her stomach. She wanted to just collapse right there.

"Daine?" Kel asked. Daine continued to look down for several moments. She slowly picked her head up and looked at Kel, her eyes glistening.

"I'm so sorry, Kel."

Everyone at camp stayed where they were for what seemed like an eternity. Even the other animals were hushed as they stood stoic and solemn. Silent tears were running down Daine's face. The breeze blew Kel's hair into her eyes blocking her vision, but she didn't care. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back before squaring her shoulders and saying, "No one is to drink the water. I want you to continue setting up camp as usual. I'm going to head to the nearest fort which should be only an hour or so away. I will get what I can from there without looking suspicious." The men around her were slowly getting back their senses. "Oh, and someone will need to bury him while I'm gone too. Neal, you're in charge." Neal was in the back of the crowd unnoticed but looked alert as Kel addressed him. He nodded and started ushering everyone back to their normal routines.

Kel took one last look at Daine sitting dejected beside the dog before mounting Peachblossom. "I know you're still tired from today but can you go for a bit longer? I'm sorry but we all really need water." Peachblossom snorted as if to defy her thinking that he wasn't up to the task.

Things were starting to return back to normal at camp. Kel saw movement out of the corner of her eye but dismissed it as a trick of the light. Tobe handed up an empty bucket to her as she trotted away.

Peachblossom was ambling along at an easy pace toward the woods nearby. Kel knew that the quickest way to Fort Hrothgar was to take the main trail through the forest. Kel had barely entered before she heard the distinct sound of galloping hooves behind her. Kel's hand instinctively went to her glaive which she had with her at all times as she turned around in the saddle.

A blue-eyed sergeant grinned at her reaction. "You weren't about to attack me unwarranted were you Lady Knight?" Dom jested.

"Well, I didn't know who was there Dom. What are you doing here?" Kel asked curiously as she sheathed her glaive.

Dom trotted alongside her, his eyes dancing mischievously. "I'm enforcing the buddy system," he said simply before loping ahead of Kel and Peachblossom.

Kel caught up to Dom easily, and they walked along in silence. "So," Dom began awkwardly, the tension between them stretched as taut as a guitar string. "How's your summer been?"

Kel very nearly giggled at this. "Since when do you have a hard time coming up with something to talk about?" she challenged. Dom just grinned at her and patted his horse. Kel felt as though she was hovering a few inches above Peachblossom as she gazed at his familiar grin and deep blue eyes.

They both relaxed and started to chat about their time together in the Own and during Kel's training. "You and Raoul were very good teachers, Dom," Kel said firmly. "Honestly, the snowball fight was very educational." They both chuckled at this.

"You did learn strategic tactics to try to ambush the other team," Dom said knowingly. "Though I must say, your skills at shaping and throwing the perfect snowball are a little off."

"They were too light, Dom. Besides, it's quite difficult molding the 'perfect snowball' when the other side is cheating by chucking ice balls every which way," Kel replied indignantly.

"Oh Kel, you can't always expect the other side to play fair and square. It was our way to prepare you."

"And to see me get soaked to the bone…" Kel muttered.

Dom's eyes shone with amusement as he let out a small chuckle. Kel forgot to breathe for a moment as her mouth opened slightly gazing at what Kel thought was the most captivating shade of blue she'd ever seen. She watched him swish his hair out of his eyes. A soft breeze played teasingly through Dom's hair, and Kel felt compelled to lie it flat. Kel started to lift up her hand when…

"Kel, are you okay?" Dom asked in alarm. Kel was doubled over hacking away. Her face was starting to turn red as Dom dismounted. A fly emerged from Kel's mouth as she sat up in the saddle, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"I'm fine," Kel gasped. "A fly just flew into my mouth." Kel's face stayed red for a while as Dom laughed, leaning on Peachblossom for support. _Great, he must think I'm an idiot now. Here I am staring at him like some lovesick prissy girl, and I choke on a fly. Not that I care what he thinks since he's just along to help with the task he was assigned to – nothing more._

Dom was still smiling as he mounted his horse again. "So," he began, "how much further until we reach the fort?"

Kel took the map out of her saddlebag. _That's strange,_ she thought as she observed their location. _We followed the main trail this whole time, and we should be along the side of a river nearly the whole way. We haven't passed a river for almost an hour now._ Peachblossom, sensing Kel's agitation, snorted and stomped his hoof as if telling Kel to hurry up.

"I don't know Dom. We should be by the river but we haven't passed one for a while. Is there any chance the map is off?"

"That's not very likely, Kel. I believe that map was made during the squires' trek through Tortall which was only about a month ago," Dom said pointing at a date in the lower left corner.

_If the map is correct, could the paths be changing?_ Kel thought. _Of course not, _she assured herself. _Another fly must've flown into my brain._

"Well, it's getting dark. I suppose we ought to just stay here for the night and head back in the morning," Dom suggested.

Kel nodded at his suggestion. "I'll let the others back at camp know what's going on," she replied as Dom started to unpack his things from his mount's back.

"Squishy?" Kel asked. The darking flowed down Kel's neck into her outstretched palm. "Can you let Neal know back at camp that Dom and I are camping out for the night since it's getting dark, and that we'll get back as soon as we can tomorrow?" The darking nodded its head. Kel didn't think that Neal needed to know just yet that they were lost in the middle of a random forest as they weren't in any actual danger, and knowing Neal, he'd probably go send the whole camp after them as a search party.

Kel started to unpack what few things she had brought in her hurry and rubbed down Peachblossom as best as she could. _We aren't going to be able to last long without water. _

Dom and Kel didn't light a fire for safety reasons as they were in the middle of a very dense forest. Kel laid down on the dirt and tried to brush away as many pebbles and twigs as she could. She didn't have a pillow or blanket because she had rushed out of camp so quickly that packing properly hadn't come to mind.

A chill rushed down Kel's spine as bats whizzed overhead in search for their nightly meal. Kel tossed and turned trying to get comfortable on the hard dirt. Every time she thought she was comfortable, a pebble would work its way into her back or side.

"Kel," Dom called as he got ready to go to sleep. Kel looked up at him. "I'd think you'd be more prepared. Have you learned nothing with all of your time in the Own?" Dom teased.

"I just forgot a few things is all," Kel grumbled.

"Well, it just so happens that I remembered to bring a spare blanket." Dom tossed over a soft blanket that covered Kel's head as it landed on her.

Kel sat up letting the blanket fall onto her lap. "Thanks Dom. I won't forget again," Kel replied sheepishly.

"You better not," Dom answered in a mockingly stern voice. "Good night," he said and walked over by the horses to sleep.

"'Night," Kel said as she wrapped the blanket around herself. She sighed deeply and smiled as the scent of horses and something else Kel couldn't quite put her finger on lulled her to sleep.

The soft snorting of the horses was heard as Kel and Dom slept under the starlit sky. The wind blew over them ruffling the sleeve of the jacket that was covering a blue-eyed sergeant.


End file.
